IBW Last Man Standing
Background '''Last Man Standing '''has been dubbed one of IBW's Big Three, as well as Supremacy and Heart of Wrestling, where some of the best and most important storylines come to a head. International Brutal Wrestling presents this PPV with a varying array of matches with the most important being held under the Last Man Standing stipulations. After his victory at IBW Downfall where James Park captured a title for the first time in over 9 months when he lifted the IBW Global Championship for the first time. But his defeat of Preacher, member of Task Force 607, would have a short celebration when, after the 69th episode of Monday Night Collision, which aired on October 14, General Manager Harry Croft would announce that Preacher would his rematch at November's PPV. But when you couldn't think it would get any better, Harry Croft announced that it will be a 2 on 2 match between Preacher and Relic vs Divide et Impera (James Parker and Super Krmi) in a elimination tag team match for the Global and International Championships. Darnell Jackson has gotten on the wrong side of the authority, IBW owner, Michael Stark, and his wife, Ayden Starr. After falling victim of interference by Stark, Darnell would lose to Mrs. Starr at the Downfall PPV. In hopes of ending this feud, after 3 long months, General Manager Harry Croft announced that Darnell Jackson will face Ayden Starr once more in a Last Man Standing match. But Mr. Stark would not go without adding something to this match. After putting Task Force member, Ghost, in a coma, the Sinclair Brothers look to claim the tag team gold for the first time in IBW, after failing at Downfall. They continue their conquest of the IBW Tag Division, but will not go without a fight. It is looking like the Unstoppable Force is about to face the Immovable Objects. How far are the Sinclair's willing to go to win the tag titles? To what lengths will Task Force go to retain their only championships left in the faction. When we thought we knew what was in store for the IBW Tag Team Titles, IBW GM Harry Croft, announced that the championships will be held in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Elimination Match with Gauntlet Match rules, thus honoring the one year anniversary of the the Tag Team Division The White Champion defended his championship at Downfall, after interference from his manager John Morrison caused the monster Rattik to snap, where he got disqualified via the Overkill stipulation on the White Championship. But Rattik's goal of complete anarchy in IBW did not stop there, when one of his disciples, Bane, made his debut against Hamish in a dominating match on Collision 69. Later than night the group was completed when Rattik, Bane, and a unknown (Necrosis) member attack Mat Emeralds and his mentor, after a victory over former IBW Global Champion. On the 70th episode of Friday Night Collision, GM Harry Croft told John Morris that his client, Mat Emeralds, would have a non-title match against Rattik in the first ever Armageddon Match! Matches